Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast * Robin Hood - Todd (Wayside) * Little John - Gru (Despicable Me) * Maid Marian - Maurecia (Wayside) * Prince John - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Sir Hiss - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Linnux (Rock Dog) * Friar Tuck - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Lady Kluck - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Alan-A-Dale - Hector (Coco) * Trigger & Nusty - Ernie and Bernie (Shark Tale) * Otto - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mother Rabbit - Sarah Garnder (Storks) * Skippy Rabbit - Nate Gardner (Storks) * Sis Rabbit - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * Tagalong Rabbit - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Toby Turtle - Tiago (Rio 2) * Tournament Crocodile - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Sexton Mouse - Ted (The Lorax) * Little Sister Mouse - Audrey (The Lorax) * King Richard - North (Rise of The Guardians) * Rhino Guards and Wolf Guards - Linnux's Henchmen (Rock Dog) and Guards (Tangled) * Robin Hood as a fortune teller - Anna (Frozen) * Robin Hood as a beggar man - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Robin Hood disguised as a stork - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Little John as a fortune teller - Elsa (Frozen) * Little John as Sir Reginald - Shrek * Executor Guard - Mandrake (Epic) * Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) - Blu (Rio) * Grandpa and Grandma Owl - Wayne and Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) Scenes * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 1 - Main Titles * Yodd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 3 - Victor Quartermaine and King Candy * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 4 - Fortune Tellers/Robbing Victor * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 5 - Linnux Visits Sulley and Lightning McQueen * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 6 - Nate's Birthday Present * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 7 - Nate Meets Maurecia * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 8 - Thought Love * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 9 - Victor and King Candy's Plan * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 10 - The Archery Tournament (Part 1) * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 11 - The Archery Tournament (Part 2) * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 12 - Todd's Been Seized/The Attack * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 13 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Sulley's Church * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 15 - Victor's Idea About Sulley/Linnux Meets Stu Pickles * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 16 - Jailbreak * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 17 - Todd Gets All the Taxes * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 18 - The Big Chase * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 19 - Todd and Maurecia Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)") * Todd Hood (Justin Quintanilla) part 20 - End Credits Wayside 190x338.jpg|Todd as Robin Hood Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Little John Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia as Maid Marian VictorQuartermaine.jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Prince John King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Sir Hiss Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Friar Tuck Linnux rock dog.png|Linnux as Sheriff of Nottingham Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Lady Kluck Hector coco.png|Hector as Alan-A-Dale Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Trigger Bernie the Jellyfish.jpg|Bernie as Nutsy Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Otto Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Skippy Rabbit Gnome-alone-key-art-sm.jpg|Chloe as Sis Rabbit Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Tagalong Rabbit Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago as Toby Turtle Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Tournament Crocodile Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Sexton Mouse Lorax-character-mr-11.jpg|Audrey as Little Sister Mouse Nicholas St. North.jpeg|North as King Richard Anna Render2.png|Anna as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Stu Pickles picture 2.jpg|Stu Pickles as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Mumble.png|Mumble as Robin Hood disguised as a Stork NEWERElsaPose.png|Elsa as Little John as a Fortune Teller NEWShrek1.png|Shrek Little John as Sir Reginald Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Executor Guard Blu.jpg|Blu as Mr. Turtle Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof